Save her life
by BloodyBakura
Summary: When Richtofen finally snaps and seeks revenge on Dempsey, how far will he take it? And what is he willing to sacrafice?
1. Not so blissful encounter

_hey its me again, back from the grave! so i decided to do a CoD fan fiction for the hell of it... its Zombes though. please R&R, constructive criticsm is welcome. flame and hate is not._

**_Disclaimer:__ i do not own Nazi Zombies, Treyarch does. i do however own the plot, storyline, and Alison and Jaxon._**

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight drifted in through small gaps in the ceiling and through the barriers on the windows, landing on soft, ivory black hair. Alison sat on one of the tattered couches in the lobby of Kino Der Toten, soaking up the sunlight on her pale skin before another wave of zombies came. The last wave had been the largest that herself, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Dr. Richtofen had faced, obviously showing signs that Samantha was angry about something. Who knew anymore? Ever since she arrived here with her four allies, some of whom she didn't quite trust, zombies were pouring out of the windows nonstop. They never had time for anything, including getting Juggernog or Kangaroo Cola, the last time they tried they almost lost Tank. Alison gazed up at the massive chandelier in the middle of the massive room and noticed something odd. "Hey Doc, come here for a sec!" She stood up from her little seat and walked to the door of the theater. Sure enough, here was the Doctor walking up now. "Vat is it Alison?" He sighed, showing signs of stress. "I found something strange. I didn't know what it was so I figured I would ask you. Follow me." She gestured for him to follow her, turned towards the lobby, and began walking again. They walked to about the center of the room and stopped. Edward stopped short behind her and asked "Vat is it that ve are exactly looking vor?" Alison was staring up at the chandelier, and pointing upwards, said "That." Glancing upwards, Edward noticed what she saw as well. There, trapped in the chains, was a radio. "Zis could be vone of Maxis' radio journals! It could hold the answers to the zombies and the real goals of group 935!" he was cheering at her discovery like a toddler. "Group 935? You mean the Nazi group that experimented at Der Riese with Element…115 I think? I remember Tank said something about them…" Alison was caught off guard when his hand grabbed her neck in a firm grasp. "Now you vill listen to me. No vone is to know of zis, especially Dempshey, and if I find out someone knows, mien Gott I svear I vill kill you! Now as a varning, give me your arm." His death grip loosened and Alison's knees gave out under her. "I vill not repeat myself." She raised her arm and placed it in his hand. "Good girl." He mused. She stared up at him in silence, feeling slightly confused, until she saw the combat knife being unsheathed. "N-no! Please I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Her eyes began to water at the thought of the pain of the knife. An evil smirk crept onto the Nazi's face as he rolled up her sleeve and aligned the knife on her arm in a way where it wouldn't kill only harm. Edward took one look at Alison's face covered in tears from crying and enjoyed every second he could before quickly pulling the knife across her arm, slicing the flesh, earning his work a bloodcurdling scream from his victim. "Y-you bastard!" Alison felt like she was floating, and the last thing she saw was Richtofen's satisfied grin.<p>

Meanwhile…..

"Nikolai, for the last time, there is no vodka!" Dempsey yelled at the drunken Russian who was convinced there was vodka hidden in the theater. Nikolai stopped rummaging through a pile of debris and looked at Dempsey, "Shatup, if it here I find." He returned to rummaging. "You are the stupidest piece of shit I ever-!" His words were cut off by a scream coming from the lobby, a scream he knew all to well. Alison. "Nikolai, where's Ali?" Again, the Russian stopped and looked at Dempsey. "Ali called Doctor to lobby. She said she find something interesting." She was with that psychopath? It had to be pretty damn important, because she hated being near him. "Thanks Nikolai, by the way, the vodka's in the bar. Doc hid it." The Soviet's eyes lit up as he bolted to the bar. Dempsey, seeing he was gone started running towards the lobby, where the schizo had Ali. Rounding around the counter that stood two feet in front of the door, Tank was horrified. Lying in a puddle of blood on the floor was Alison, her black hair crusted with dried blood, her left sleeve rolled up, and her arm bleeding. In front of her was a message written in German, and in her blood.

_Sie __verlieren __Dempsey__._

And under that, in Ali's handwriting.

_Holen Sie sich__das __Radio__, __das Spiel zu gewinnen__. __–__Ali_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **please R&R... it would make me so happy. (plus ill give you gummy bears!)_


	2. Beautiful Insanity

_it's me, back with chapter two! please enjoy, cause i combined like 4 chapters together to make this long! _

**_Disclamer: i do not own any of the characters in this story other then Alison. Claire and Mya do not belong to me either! Nazi Zombies is owned by Treyarch..._**

* * *

><p>"A-Ali? Ali! Shit, she loosing blood fast… It would be great if I had help right now." He mumbled. As if on cue, Takeo and Nikolai came walking through one of the doors. Takeo was supporting the drunken Russian helping him down the steps. Still not aware of what had happened, Takeo began to speak. "Did you tell him where the Vod-" the word was cut off as he noticed Tank was on the floor next to Alison's bleeding body. He dropped Nikolai and ran to the two figures on the floor. "Tank, what happened to Alison?" the Japanese man kneeled next to Dempsey, who stiffened at the sudden company. "I… I don't know. I was in the theater with Nikolai, then she screamed, and ….and it happened so fast!" each word was difficult to say, and almost refused to come out. Takeo nodded then paused. "Look, it Edward's knife! This hurt Ali, da?" Both Tank and Takeo looked at Nikolai, who was holding the damn Nazi's combat knife. That bastard is gonna pay.<p>

Richtofen winced at the sound of Dempsey's yell. For an American he could yell pretty damn loud, but that was expected. Of course he wouldn't kill the poor girl, she just…. _implicated… _things for him. Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut like his other patients did? Even though her scream had made every nerve ending in his body feel like a live wire, why? He poked his head out of the upstairs doorway and saw the Marine and the Jap looking at the Russian. _What was he holding that was captivating them?_ The Doctor squinted to see what was so damn interesting, only he didn't find it interesting at all, he found it criminating. It was his knife, his fucking combat knife! 'Nein, this… this isn't possible!' He was too scared to move. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

'_KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer KillHer!' _The voices knew what to do; unfortunately Richtofen was too mesmerized to notice Dempsey staring straight at him. He was snapped out of his trance by shouts that weren't his, Dempsey's, nor the voices. "Dempsey don't! He's the only Doctor here!" The only thing Richtofen could do was back away (into a corner) to escape the Marine. He thought 'Shit!' and was met by Tank's fist colliding with his jaw.

* * *

><p>"You fucking sadistic Nazi bastard, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Tank punched Edward in the face again, only harder than before. Each hit that connected was drawing blood from fresh wounds. The Doctor only laughed at the pain, he loved every second of it. "You fucking psycho, you killed Ali! You fucking killed her!" His hits never missed their target; he just wanted to beat the Doc to a bloody pulp, only his teammates wouldn't let that happen. Nikolai and Takeo both grabbed Dempsey around his chest and pulled him off of the scrawny man. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let the Nazi get his wish to see him cry. Tank backed up and ran out of the room into the theater and plopped down in the teleporter. He gave into his emotions and cried. He cried for Alison, who was hurt because of him, he cried because he almost killed his only chance at saving Alison (although she would have done the same), and he cried because he needed to. "Don't cry its okay." A cheerful little voice squealed. He looked up to see a girl standing in front of him. "That's better marine, cheer up!" Something about her reminded him of Alison, the hair; black, her clothes; all black. Every single little detail about her reminded him of her, except her eyes, which were blood-red. Tank stared at the girl questioningly, and began to speak. "Who a-are y-you?" he asked. "Oh, my name's Mya, and your name?" She stuck her hand out to help him up of the filthy and bloodied floor. "Tank, Tank Dempsey U.S Marines." With that they turned and walked out of the theater.<p>

Alison winced at the pain in her left arm. "Oww, what the fuck happened?" What had happened to her? Something cool was being wrapped around her left arm, only now she realized her outer jacket was missing and only her tank top was on her torso, while Takeo sat next to her, silently wrapping her wound in gauze. "HOLY SHIT!" she shrieked and fell onto the floor. This couldn't have gotten any worse.

* * *

><p>Tank walked out of the theater into the lobby with Mya following him, only to notice another girl sitting on one of the beaten and torn couches. The girl was wearing a red jacket with a white stripe on each arm, American flag colored plaid shorts, and pink and white DC's. Her hair was a chestnut brown color, her eyes a hazel hue, and she wore black glasses. "Hey, who are you?" The mystery girl looked up at him and Mya. "My name's Claire." said the girl. She stood up. She was very thin, but tall. Claire offered her hand out to shake, but neither did. They just stared at her, until heard a voice in the distance yell "HOLY SHIT!" Tank's ears perked up at the voice. "Ali? Ali's alive!" he muttered to himself. He started running in the direction of the yell, Mya and Claire both following like lost puppies. He ran up the staircase and back downstairs to the Speed Cola room, where Takeo, Nikolai, and the fucking Nazi were. As soon as Dempsey saw her she was back in his loving embrace. Tank pressed his lips against Alison's who kissed back hard. It seemed so perfect, so simple, only it could never be simple, not with the situation they were in. Breathlessly Mya and Claire finally caught up and were now downstairs with the others, only to notice the two kissing marines in the center of the room. Well, this was….awkward. Takeo and Nikolai were just rubbing the backs of their heads, Richtofen, although tied is a chair, was facing away laughing, while the two other girls giggled. Claire broke the silence. "AHEM!" Tank and Ali separated and both turned beet red. There was a thick silence in the air, until Dempsey turned to Richtofen and spoke.<p>

"Alright kraut, what the hell are so important about these radios that you tried to kill Ali?" Tank grabbed the Doctor's throat harshly. Alison glanced warily over at the Nazi, who was obviously in extreme pain. Claire and Mya stood with her, as well as Nikolai and Takeo. Edward looked into those cobalt blue eyes, biting back a scream of pain, and forced out the words. "Nothing of your concern shtupid American!" He spit in Dempsey's face, giggling as he did. Ali walked over to Richtofen and bitch slapped him across the face. Claire and Mya looked at her in total disbelief as he stared in shock. "Sie Deutsch Schwien!" She went to hit him again but Nikolai stopped her arm mid swing. Tank looked at Nikolai and nodded twoards Alison, who wrapped his arms around the pettite girl and dragged her off. She fought to free herself from the Soviet, who just held her tighter. "Dammit Tank! Let me go Nikolai! I wanna teach his Nazi ass a lesson not to ever fuck with a marine!" she yelled. "Nikolai, put me down! Mya, Claire, anyone, help! Please don't let him take me!" They all stared at her, except for Richtofen, who knew his plan had worked.

* * *

><p><em>please R&amp;R it would be greatly appriciated! plus i've got a treat for you if you do!<em>


	3. Morbid truths

_**Well I'm back from a huge, HUGE, hiatus on here. But, I've updated this and I am working on a bunch of Assassin's Creed stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nazi Zombies characters, Claire, or Mya. But I do own Alison.**_

* * *

><p>Tank stared into nothingness as the screams faded away in the distance. The silence in the room was thick like fog, no one daring to break the silence. "Ahem, but what was the point of that, American?' Takeo spoke up first. "You wouldn't know would you, you stupid Jap!" Tank was furious. "I guess you wouldn't considering all you do is ramble about honor and how dishonorable we all are!" He turned and stormed out of the room towards his bedroom, leaving Edward, Claire, Mya, and Takeo standing in the room alone. "You two girls stay here. I wirr go talk to Tank and calm him down." Takeo then followed the angry American towards his room. A good five minutes of silence passed before Claire spoke up. "Hey Mya, you thinking what I'm thinking?" She gestured towards the Nazi, who was lightly snoring, probably from stress and exhaustion. Mya nodded. "Let's teach this Nazi bitch a lesson." Mya walked over to him while Claire undid the ropes tying him to the chair. She nodded to Mya that she was finished and then stood up and took her place next to the other girl. When they were ready for the fight, Mya bitch slapped Edward across the face leaving a big red handprint where she hit. "Nien! Vat the hell vas zhat for!" Edward jerked upright in his seat, his hand flinching towards the stinging pain on his face. The two girls smirked at him, both cracking their knuckles at him. His eyes widened in surprise, his mouth gaping open struggling to find the right words. The Doctor couldn't speak. "Well, well, is the little Nazi scared of two little girls? Richtofen stood up and looked at the two girls standing not to far away from him. "Nein, zhe Doctor is not scared of two little girls." The Doctor looked at them before turning his head in disgust. "That was a bad move Kraut…. a very bad move." Claire dashed towards him and smirked as her fist connected with Richtofen's jaw, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips. She giggled at the fact that she had the Nazi in the palm of her hand, and that she and Mya could end him at any time they pleased. "So Richtofen, what's with these radios?" Mya asked, now walking towards the two. He stiffened at the question, shifting his weight onto his left leg uneasily. "Nothing of your concern, girl." He spit through his teeth. The words were meant to scare them, but had the opposite effect instead. Noticing the combat knife on the table, Claire picked it up and grabbed the German's uniform coat, pressing the cold steel of the blade against his bare skin. She looked into his emerald green eyes. Those cold, unfeeling eyes that had seen so many people suffer, had let him see their suffering, now stared back showing signs of fear. "If I were you Doc… I'd answer the goddamn question. Because I WILL fucking end you no questions asked." She pushed a little harder with the blade just to prove her point. "Ja, ja. I get ze point. The radios are Doctor Maxis' radio diaries, and could possibly tell us vhy ve are here, how to escape, and so on and so forth…" he trailed off. The room was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, until three sets of footsteps could be heard on the steps. Claire looked towards the sound, and seeing Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo dropped the knife and quickly rejoined Mya. Tank came up to Richtofen, grabbing his collar and slamming his fragile body into a wall. "What did you do to her Richtofen?" He repeatedly slammed him into the wall, hearing sickening cracks in his body. Tears streamed down his face as he held the Doctor. "Why? Why my Alison?" he muttered over and over. Dempsey let go of the Nazi and let his limp body hit the floor. Nikolai turned to Mya. "You…. Mya, Claire. Here, you slap real good, earn some Vodka." He smiled lightly and tossed a half full bottle of Vodka to Mya and Claire, who just blushed in response. "Russian Bear has that effect on all the women." Still smiling Nikolai turned and walked off. Maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe just maybe…. The thought drifted carelessly until Tank's ears perked up at a scream. A scream he knew all to well. That's when the power cut off, and they were left standing in utter darkness.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please R&amp;R, I'd really appriciate it.<strong>_


End file.
